the_universal_experimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Millennium Falcon
}} |affiliation=*Corell Industries Limited *Smugglers' Confederation *Republic Group *Molpol's Traveling Circus *Alliance to Restore the Republic *Alliance of Free PlanetsStar Wars 82: Diplomacy *New RepublicHeir to the Empire *Doole's Defense FleetJedi Search *Jedi OrderApocalypse *Galactic Federation of Free AlliancesForce Heretic I: Remnant *Five Worlds |fleet= |taskforce= |owners=*Kal Brigger *Dova Brigger *Rej Taunt *Cix Trouvee *Lando Calrissian *Han Solo |namedcrew=*Tobb Jadak *Reeze Duurmun *Vuffi Raa *Chewbacca *Blue Max *BLX-5 *Luke Skywalker *Leia Organa Solo *Nien Nunb *Airen Cracken *Ace AzzameenStar Wars: X-wing Alliance *Blount *Droma |captains=*Parlay Thorp *Lando Calrissian *Han Solo |registry= 10114155626301787505290188934432 (0 ABY)Visible on studio model |aliases= |modules= }} The Millennium Falcon, originally known as YT-1300 492727ZED, was a YT-1300 light freighter with a storied history stretching back to the decades before the Clone Wars and the rise of the Galactic Empire. Manufactured by the Corellian Engineering Corporation in 60 BBY, the light freighter was first owned by Corell Industries Limited and underwent several name changes before being bought by the smugglers Kal and Dova Brigger in 48 BBY, and the ship eventually ended up as the property of the secretive Republic Group under the name Stellar Envoy by 29 BBY. The Envoy was destroyed in a collision with a bulk freighter above Nar Shaddaa, but it was rebuilt and served various owners under different names before Quip Fargil named it after the bat-falcon, and it eventually fell into the hands of Lando Calrissian after a game of sabacc—but Calrissian himself lost the ship in another game of sabacc to the smuggler Han Solo several years later. Solo and his Wookiee copilot, Chewbacca, became the ship's most famous and permanent owners, flying the Falcon during their smuggling careers and their subsequent work with the Alliance to Restore the Republic; a fateful trip to the planet Alderaan from Tatooine, ferrying Ben Kenobi and Luke Skywalker there, saw Solo and the Falcon embroiled in the Alliance's affairs and participating in the historic Battle of Yavin—during which Solo and Chewbacca flew the Falcon to save Skywalker from Imperial TIE fighters and allowed him to fire the shot that destroyed the Death Star. Despite Solo's insistence that he did not work for the Alliance, his misadventures continued to draw him back to the Rebels and Princess Leia Organa, and the Falcon was present for many pivotal battles of the Galactic Civil War such as the Battle of Hoth and the Battle of Endor—where Lando Calrissian and his copilot Nien Nunb flew alongside Wedge Antilles into the second Death Star's superstructure and fired the shots that spelled the massive battle station's death. History The early years The YT-1300 light freighter designated unit YT 492727ZED was built in 60 BBY by the Corellian Engineering Corporation at Orbital Assembly Facility 7. While still on the assembly line, an accident with a fuel droid sent the freighter rocketing out of control, and the ship almost destroyed the entire assembly line before several workers were able to regain control of the vessel. The ship remained in stock state for several years, and it was first owned by the Corell Industries Limited shipping firm, who possessed the ship for twelve years and utilized it as a shipping vessel in the Corellian system. Developing a reputation as a stubbornly unreliable and remarkably swift vessel, the YT flew under a series of names—including the Corell's Pride, Fickle Flyer, and Meetyl's Misery—before CI Limited declared bankruptcy in 48 BBY. During those twelve years, a number of pilots flew the YT-1300 with varying degrees of success, with one pilot making a run to Tralus in record time while another was marooned over five hundred kilometers from Selonia with an entire cargo of defrosting plar fish. One pilot was able to beat another vessel named the Fusion Flame in a race around the planet Drall, and every pilot retrofitted and tinkered with the vessel in a series of makeshift repairs and retoolings—one pilot was forced to install a poorly-built pulse generator, and a later navigator nearly destroyed the ship's Fabritech transceiver relay with a hydrospanner when it refused to work. As the Jackpot, the ship was sold to Kal and Dova Brigger, and the siblings used the newly rechristened Hardwired for various and increasingly illicit cargo runs between Corellia and other planets in the Core Worlds. The siblings also upgraded the hyperdrive, but the pair's relationship with the Smugglers' Confederation of the Cularin system went sour and resulted in Dova's death. Kal survived and renamed the ship Wayward Son, changing the ship's registry to Fondor, before joining Iaco Stark's Commercial Combine, but he was devoured by the predatory insects known as challat eaters on Troiken in 44 BBY. In 29 BBY, the vessel was purchased by the Republic Group, a secretive organization and corporate conglomerate ran by members of the Jedi Order and the Galactic Senate. The Human Tobb Jadak and his friend Reeze Duurmun became the primary crew of the ship, which had been renamed the Stellar Envoy, for the next decade, and the pair made frequent trips to far-flung planets like Yinchorr and Ansion while also upgrading the Envoy's communications systems and hyperdrive. In 19 BBY, the ship was present during the Battle of Coruscant, landing at the Republic Executive Building docking bay on Coruscant shortly after the shuttle that brought Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to safety after their crash landing in the nose of the Invisible Hand.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Shortly after this, the Stellar Envoy was hit by a bulk freighter over Nar Shaddaa, causing massive critical damage to the entire frame. What was left of the ship was interned in an orbital junkyard near the Smuggler's Moon. The ship rested there for about a month before it was purchased as scrap by an enterprising technician named Bammy Decree, with assistance from crime lord Rej Taunt. Under Decree's co-ownership, the Envoy was reconstructed from core to hull, and various systems were replaced with updated versions. Though the effort purportedly required a great deal of time and effort, the technician committed himself to finish the job as a test of skill, and also perhaps a labor of love. It was during this time that several sections of the ship were refitted with modular components from an old YT-1300p light freighter that had previously been used for diplomatic missions before meeting a similar fate. Renamed the Second Chance, it served its new owners only briefly, performing a single botched smuggling attempt before languishing in Imperial impound at Nilash III for the next few years. It was then stolen by an opportunistic ship thief, one Zenn Bien, working with Rebel agents Quip Fargil and Luufkin. The Second Chance was briefly rechristened the Gone to Pieces during this operation, but when he began flying the ship for the Alliance, he rechristened her the Millennium Falcon, after the bat-falcon — the name that the ship would carry through the remainder of the Galactic Civil War and on through the Second Galactic Civil War. The Falcon was to be used in a Rebel strike at Bilbringi in 9 BBY, but Fargil had second thoughts and pulled out of the operation, taking the Falcon with him. Unable to live with his guilt, he donated her to Doctor Parlay Thorp. After spending several years on Hijado with Thorp, the Falcon was sold to Molpol's Traveling Circus, and was the collateral of at least a few wagers before coming into the hands of a young Lando Calrissian. The ship's identiplate was removed during this time to facilitate its new career in smuggling by one such owner, and each also added their own "special modifications" so that, by the time it came into the hands of Lando, it was already able to out fly almost any vessel of its size. Smuggling days Lando Calrissian acquired the Falcon in a game of sabacc on Bespin around 5 BBY from a certain Cix Trouvee, a professional gambler who couldn't cover his debt.. After learning the basics of its controls from his new friend Han Solo, he collaborated with his droid Vuffi Raa and operated as a freelance transporter. Calrissian piloted the ship during his smuggling missions in the Rafa systemLando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu, the Oseon beltLando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon, and the Starcave of ThonBokaLando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka. He continued to make modifications to the ship in order to better protect himself during these runs. During this time, the Falcon suffered a large tear near its entry ramp when a Renatasian Confederation starfighter rammed it. game in which Lando Calrissian lost the Falcon to Han Solo.]] During the final round of the Cloud City Sabacc Tournament, Calrissian threw in a marker for "any ship on his lot" (at the time, he was the owner of a used spaceship lot on Nar Shaddaa, where the Falcon was parked). Solo, the other contestant remaining in the tournament, accepted the marker, knowing that Calrissian had taken a cruise ship to the tournament and left the Falcon behind. When Solo won the game, he claimed the Falcon as his own on the technicality which had been overlooked by his unlucky opponent. After winning the Millennium Falcon from Calrissian, Solo began to add to the prior owners' modifications. His personal enhancements included upgrading the armor plating, weapons, engines, sensors, and sensor jammers (the jammer that Solo installed was so powerful that the first time the unit was tested, it disrupted the information relays inside the Falcon itself, just as an Imperial corvette was launching. Luckily for Solo, the system was so powerful that it jammed itself and shut down. Solo managed to escape without notice).Rebel Dawn Solo's first mission with the Millennium Falcon was a trip to Kashyyyk for the benefit of his Wookiee co-pilot, Chewbacca. Proceeding from there, the Falcon left Imperial Space for the Corporate Sector, smuggling goods for crime bosses like Big Bunji and Ploovo Two-For-One. As a result of its less-than-legal activities there were frequent run-ins with the Corporate Sector Authority. Its captain was responsible for destroying the secret Authority prison installation, Stars' End, as well as helping to expose a slave trade ring that involved some very prominent Authority executives, in addition to participating in the ill-fated search for the lost treasure of Xim the Despot. After its return from the 'Sector, the Falcon continued its work smuggling goods (mainly spice) for Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Just a few months prior to the Battle of Yavin, Solo was forced to jettison his cargo of glitterstim when he was boarded by Imperials. Around this time, Urai Fen of the Zann Consortium hired the crew of the Millennium Falcon to pick up crime lord Tyber Zann from the spice mines of Kessel under the guise of a spice run. After retrieving Zann from Kessel, the crew continued their attempts to repay Jabba for the spaced load.Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption The Falcon was later snagged by the tractor beam of a Star Destroyer while she visited Corellia but the Sundered Heart was able to help free the ship and in return, Solo agreed to take the Falcon to the Vergesso Asteroids in order to complete a vital mission where he dueled with Boba Fett and the Slave I.Star Wars: Empire at War One time, the crew of the Millennium Falcon was contracted to bring supplies to Firebase Alpha, an illegal energy-mining station in the Rishi Maze. Solo and Chewbacca successfully evaded a Star Destroyer and flew into the Rishi Maze. Once inside, they were attacked by a set of drones launched by a derelict Sith warship. The Falcon's computer was able to interact with the warship's engines, and fired them into the drone fleet, disabling them. After receiving landing clearance from Firebase Alpha, Chewbacca discovered an energy signature coming from the cargo bay. Solo pried open the container and discovered they were carrying an Imperial baradium bomb. The inside locks to the cargo bay had been damaged during the fight with the drones, so they could not jettison the bomb. Solo then put on a spacesuit so he could open the bay from the outside. His suit became damaged during the attempt, but he got the door open. Chewbacca flew the Falcon into a spiral to jettison the cargo, and came back to pick Solo up just as his suit ran out of air. The two then planned on dropping off the cargo and returning to Mos Eisley to talk to the man who had given them their cargo. A Fateful Trip The Millennium Falcon destiny as a tool for a small-time smuggling operation was changed when it was chartered by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker in Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina only months later for passage to Alderaan. on Tatooine, shortly before departing for Alderaan.]] When challenged by Obi-Wan about his ship's speed, Solo cited that the Falcon was capable of attaining 0.5 past lightspeed, and that it "made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs." The journey to Alderaan proved to be much more than a simple passenger flight. The Falcon was forced to blast its way out of Mos Eisley when a garrison of stormtroopers attacked the ship in an attempt to recover its cargo. It also narrowly avoided capture by a couple of Star Destroyers before making the jump to lightspeed. The Falcon emerged from hyperspace into the remains of Alderaan. After chasing a single TIE Fighter stranded in what appeared to be empty space, the Falcon was captured by one of the first Death Star's tractor beams and secured aboard the massive space station. Thanks to quick thinking by those aboard the Falcon, the ship was made to appear as if the crew had escaped soon after taking off from Tatooine. It was searched by stormtroopers and it was reported that there were no passengers on-board. Their search had managed to miss the crew who were hidden in a series of secret smuggling holds who then proceeded to kill a scanning crew before they could be detected by the scanner. .]] In a matter of hours, the Millennium Falcon had once again escaped the Imperial Navy, this time with the rescued Princess Leia Organa onboard. After a fleeing battle with Imperial fighters and a trip through hyperspace, the ship arrived at the secret Alliance base on Yavin 4. During the ship's stay on the battlestation, the Empire had planted a homing device onboard the Falcon which it used to pursue the Princess to this location. As the Rebels scrambled to organize a preemptive attack on the massive Death Star, Solo loaded his reward on board the Falcon and departed the moon. However, thanks to Chewbacca, its smuggler captain had a change of heart. Solo and his ship returned just in time to cover Luke Skywalker in his last-ditch effort to destroy the station and secure the safety of the Rebel Alliance. The ship's surprise attack destroyed Darth Vader's two wingmen and sent Vader himself spinning off into space, allowing Luke to successfully complete his attack and destroy the Death Star. After Yavin During the trip back to Tatooine, the Falcon was boarded by a pirate force led by Crimson Jack. Robbed of Jabba's credits, the idea of joining the Rebellion became the best option available to its young Captain. Thus the ship became the fastest in the motley assortment that constituted the Alliance's fleet. During the period between Yavin and Hoth, Han (along with Renegade Squadron) used the Falcon to find the Holocron over the asteroid field that was once Alderaan. In its search the Falcon power converter and energy cell were damaged by a squadron of TIE interceptors and a nearby Star Destroyer. After the encounter in the Alderaan system, the Falcon and the Mon Calamari Cruiser of Renegade Squadron entered the junkyard planet of Ord Mantell. With the necessary repairs done Han and the rest of Renegade Squadron escaped the planet before a local Star Destroyer squadron turned up. Finally, the Falcon served as an escape transport from Boz Pity.Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron Escape from Hoth In 3 ABY, the Falcon was undergoing repairs in the main hangar of the Rebel installation Echo Base as the Empire began its assault on Hoth. As the Alliance scrambled to escape the base, Solo and Chewbacca hurried to make the ship spaceworthy. Princess Leia was cut off from her transport by a tunnel cave-in and was forced to make her escape from Hoth on board the Falcon accompanied by Han, Chewbacca and C-3PO. Solo used the ship's uncanny maneuverability and his piloting skills to elude an Imperial Star Destroyer chasing them, and two more emerging from hyperspace. Han's maneuvers in the Falcon caused the two Star Destroyers approaching and the one pursuing to nearly collide with each other. The Falcon, in order to create an opening to escape due to their escape route being cut off, also disabled an already damaged Star Destroyer.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike The Falcon then attempted to make the jump into lightspeed, but was stopped short by an equipment malfunction. Forced to take drastic measures to avoid capture, Solo made the decision to pilot the Falcon into a nearby asteroid field in an attempt to lose the Imperial pursuers. However, a near disastrous encounter with a space slug forced the crew of the Falcon to exit the asteroid field into the firing range of the Avenger. Han then used the landing claw of the Falcon to attach to a blind spot on the conning tower of the Star Destroyer. Adhering to standard Imperial procedure, the Star Destroyer ejected all scrap and garbage before entering hyperspace. Han then signaled Chewbacca to release the claw, allowing the Falcon to "float away with the rest of the garbage." Boba Fett, however, saw through this ruse, and waited behind in the Slave I, following the Falcon as it left the system. on Cloud City.]] After its close encounter with the Empire, the Falcon journeyed to Bespin's Cloud City, where Han's old acquaintance, Lando Calrissian, held the position of Baron Administrator. The Empire had arrived first, however, due to Boba Fett tailing the Falcon to Bespin. The crew of the Falcon were captured, interrogated, and detained. Han was encased in carbonite and given to the bounty hunter Boba Fett. The remaining members of the crew, joined by Lando, escaped to the Falcon. After rescuing Luke, who was dangling from a weather vane on the underside of Cloud City, the ship left the planet and attempted to jump to lightspeed. The crew were unaware that the recently repaired hyperdrive had been disabled by Vader's men, and only a last minute patch by R2-D2 prevented the Falcon from falling into Imperial hands. Thanks to R2's efforts, the hyperdrive was activated and the Falcon managed to make the jump at the last second and escape. Rescuing Han During the following months, the Falcon served as home base to Leia, Luke, and Lando as they tracked Fett in an attempt to save Solo. The Falcon flew through dangerous canyons on the spaceport moon of Gall, and, despite being one of the most wanted Rebel ships in the galaxy, managed to infiltrate Imperial Center. It then participated in the space battle at Prince Xizor's personal skyhook. After the battle, the Falcon returned to the Alliance's secret base.Shadows of the Empire After successfully rescuing Han, the Falcon rendezvoused with the Rebel Fleet, and prepared to assault the newest Death Star. Battle of Endor .]] During the Battle of Endor, Lando and Sullustan copilot Nien Nunb flew the Falcon as Gold Leader. After the planetary shield protecting the second Death Star was destroyed, the Falcon and several Alliance fighters entered the battle station through a conduit port and headed towards the reactor core. Space was limited in the conduit tunnels leading to the core and the relatively large Falcon lost its sensor dish when it smashed into a bulkhead. Lando was able to pilot the craft into the energy core housing the main reactor, launched a volley of concussion missiles, and headed for the exhaust port. The Falcon barely succeeded in outrunning the massive explosion that destroyed the powerful battlestation. Soon afterwards, the Imperial fleet retreated and the galaxy celebrated the death of the Emperor. Han, however, would never let Lando live down the fact that he had knocked off the ship's sensor dish while inside the second Death Star, after promising before he left that "she won't get a scratch!". New Republic After the Battle of Endor, the Millennium Falcon was one of the few ships left in fighting condition that was able to drive back the invasion of the Ssi-ruuk at the Battle of Bakura.The Truce at Bakura Shortly after that, it participated in the battle above Kuat, ironically against Tyber Zann's forces. During the battle, it suffered much damage and was forced to escape into hyperspace. In the years following the Battle of Endor, the ship fought in the Battle of the Avatar Orbital Platform, of KesselStar Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds and as of the Seizure of Coruscant, it became a New Republic diplomatic courier for the Skywalker-Organa-Solo family. .]] The cobbled-together nature of the ship presented many problems throughout its smuggling days and during the Rebellion. Systems were barely held together and apparently had many incompatibilities, resulting in numerous malfunctions. Years after the Battle of Endor, Han Solo and Chewbacca resolved these difficulties, much to the relief of Leia Organa Solo. In 8 ABY, Han used the Falcon to kidnap Leia Organa. Having won the deed to the planet Dathomir in a sabacc game, his plan was to win her heart by presenting her with the planet as a gift. He also wanted to get Leia away from the Prince Isolder of the Hapes Cluster who was courting her. The Falcon was captured by the Imperial garrison stationed on Dathomir, after a nasty crash inside a poorly maintained EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate and then a "happy" landing on the planet, and later stolen back by Han and was pivotal in disabling the Super Star Destroyer Iron Fist, killing Warlord Zsinj in the process.The Courtship of Princess Leia Shortly after the events on Dathomir, Han and Leia were married and used the Falcon on a mission to Tatooine to recover the Shadowcast intelligence code hidden on the Alderaanian moss painting Killik Twilight. They concealed the ship in an old smugglers hideout where it remained hidden until the completion of the mission.Tatooine Ghost '' by Skywalker, Karrde and Jade]] In 11 ABY, Han and Chewie flew the Falcon to Kessel, on a diplomatic mission for the New Republic. However, on their arrival in the system, they were attacked by the Kessel mercenary fleet and the ship crash landed on Kessel. Han and Chewie were enslaved and sent to work in the spice mines, while the ship was repaired and pressed into service with the fleet. The ship was later liberated by Lando, though Han, Kyp Durron and Chewie nearly destroyed the ship with the Sun Crusher before finding out that Lando had taken over the ship. Soon after, Lando disputed the validity of the sabacc game in which Han had originally won the Falcon from him, leading to a series of rematches between them. In the first, Lando won the ship back from Han and started an attempt to upgrade and rationalize the Falcon's computer systems. It was not quite finished when in a second game, Han won the ship back. In a final game—which both men agreed would be their last rematch over the Falcon—Lando won the ship back again, but in a public attempt to impress Mara Jade, gave the Falcon back to Han.Dark Apprentice In 14 ABY, the Falcon was seen in Mos Eisley, during Jaden Korr's mission to Mos Eisley. The ship sustained no damage during the conflict. Before the Black Fleet Crisis in 16 ABY, the ship was rebuilt by a New Republic team over several months. The ship was stripped down to its basic spaceframe with deformed members replaced. Then it was rebuilt from the ground up. New technology was augmented to improve efficiency; the electronics were properly grounded and pulse-shielded, mechanicals shock-mounted, cables bundled and tagged, and other parts documented and labeled. Roughly 15% of its structural parts were replaced and it weighed 300 kilograms less. The ship's tractor beam, sensors, shield lenses, lower deflector emitters and hyperdrive motivator were all upgraded and recalibrated. The crew quarters and holds were recarpeted, the sanitizer was recharged, and a YT-1300 battery regulator was duplicated from Corellian specs. A Sienar Systems augmentor was also installed and the missing escape pods were replaced.Before the Storm Han, to Chewbacca's exasperation, was aghast at how perfect his ship performed and how smoothly it operated, declaring that he would need to go and 're-loosen' some of the nuts and bolts again, so he could tell when the ship was straining. Han was known for "flying by feel" and dialing down the inertial compensators to 95% instead of the usual 99-100% that most pilots used. This technique, he said, helped him to feel the condition of the ship better despite it sometimes catching newer passengers off guard with the unexpected G-forces being exerted during flight. Yuuzhan Vong War default preference!|Han Solo to Leia Organa Solo|The Unifying Force}} After Chewbacca's death at the beginning of the Yuuzhan Vong War, Han Solo gave the Falcon a matte-black surface coating, Han said this was to disguise it, but Leia wondered if it was also in mourning for his co-pilot and best friend. During this time Han Solo rescued a Ryn named Droma on Ord Mantell, and for a short period of time, Droma became the first co-pilot of the Millennium Falcon after the death of Chewbacca. Eventually Leia Organa Solo became the new co-pilot, a role she would embrace. Han Solo replaced the massive co-pilot's chair that previously belonged to Chewbacca, to make things more comfortable for Leia. Han and Leia escaped Coruscant in it during the Fall of Coruscant.Star by Star During the war, the Falcon performed well as usual, helping the New Republic, and eventually the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, develop methods for effectively destroying Yuuzhan Vong Coralskippers. Anakin Solo realized that, by adjusting the angles of the quadlasers so that they were on slightly intersecting courses, when they hit a coralskipper at least one laser would penetrate the skipper's dovin basal defensive field. Han and Leia later flew it from Mon Calamari to Bastion in the Imperial Remnant, to make a deal with the Empire to gain old Imperial maps of the Deep Core. They were looking forward to have some time alone together during the long journey and asked Leia's Noghri bodyguards to stay behind. However, their plans were ruined as they were forced to take Commander Vana Dorja with them. During the journey, they were pulled out of hyperspace by Yuuzhan Vong mines on the Hydian Way. They were attacked by coralskippers and were able to fend most of them off, before Jagged Fel and his squadron arrived to help them. .]] About three months later, the Falcon participated in the Battle of Ebaq 9. Han was given command of a Smuggler's Alliance squadron and he used the Falcon as his flagship, despite Booster Terrik offering him the use of the Errant Venture. Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo used the Falcon as a base of operations as they re-established communication checkpoints throughout the galaxy.Force Heretic I: Remnant The Millennium Falcon later participated in the Second Battle for Coruscant. Thorsh was saved by the crew of the Millennium Falcon near the end of the war.The Unifying Force Second Galactic Civil War By the time of the Second Galactic Civil War, the Falcon (now in its centennial year) was in need of engine repairs. While attempting to land on Coruscant, the engine vibrations began to shake the ship apart. Even with Han and Leia piloting, the ship was on the verge of crashing. Leia used the Force to try and slow their descent, but lacked the fine control to do so. However, with Jacen remotely bolstering her abilities with his own, Leia was able to hold the ship together for a safe, but rough landing. The ship was out of commission for the next few weeks while R2-D2 slowly repaired it. During the battle in the skies over Hapes, the Millennium Falcon attempted to avoid combat with Leia Solo at the helm. Jacen Solo, believing that his parents were terrorists and had set him up, ordered the Anakin Solo to open fire on the Falcon (under the transponder codes for a ship known as the Longshot). A single long range turbolaser blast was fired, destroying the central core and gun turrets of the Falcon. Unfortunately, the two Noghri Cakhmaim and Meewalh were inside the turrets when they were destroyed. The Falcon managed to escape, but with serious damage. The Falcon was repaired in the Gyndine system at the Tendrando Refueling and Repair Station with new turrets and central core. The Falcon later participated in the Battle of Kashyyyk, Battle of Centerpoint Station, and the Battle of Shedu Maad and survived them. In the aftermath of the Second Galactic Civil War, Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo and their granddaughter Allana went on a mission to investigate the Falcon origins after Allana found a mysterious object on board. The three discovered an old failed plot to overthrow Palpatine. The mission began when Allana, exploring the ship, discovered an old mechanical device with mimetic properties. Subsequent investigation led them to discover it was put into place by a former owner who had been a member of a group dedicated to restoring Republic honor. Although in a coma, the man, Tobb Jadak, awoke, whereupon he joined the crew to seek the original symbol of the Republic, which had been mounted in the Galactic Senate. The device hidden on-board was the key to finding it. When they stopped at Taris, they met the Jedi Seff Hellin, the first Jedi to fall victim to Abeloth's summonings. They eventually located a planet in the Unknown Regions where the Republic symbol was stored. The temple started to collapse after they learned the symbol was a fake. The former owner along with Jadak and his partner, Flitcher Poste, then parted ways with the Solos to pursue the real symbol. The Solos would continue to use the Millennium Falcon as a mobile home when they assisted Luke Skywalker during his exile from Coruscant. They would respond to a distress call from him on Dathomir.Backlash Layout and modifications Under the ownership of both Lando and Han, the Falcon endured countless modifications and rebuilds. Lando had hidden cargo sections installed under the Falcon deck-plates that proved to be crucial. They provided both Lando and Han easy storage for their smuggled cargoes and hid the crew when the ship was captured by the first Death Star. Lando also increased the ship's shields and installed a pair of smaller blasters on the bow mandibles. The Falcon featured duralloy plating over most of the vital areas of its hull and a sheet of armor plating from the Liquidator aft of the starboard docking arm. In addition, the ship was equipped with a set of advanced Kuat Drive Yards, Novaldex, and Nordoxicon shield generators "liberated" by Solo from the Myomar shipyards. These shield generators provided the Falcon with warship-grade shielding, allowing it to survive laser hits that would destroy an ordinary YT-1300. A set of high-grade sensor suites were tied into the Falcon over-sized rectenna sensor dish. Powerful sensor jammers also protected the ship in combat. In an effort to reduce his expenses and maintain his privacy, Solo modified the Falcon so that most of its major systems could be accessed through the cockpit or the engineering station in the main cargo hold. The myriad ship control functions were funneled through what was once a Hanx-Wargel SuperFlow IV computer. It has since been modified with three droid brains, which caused the Falcon to have schizophrenic arguments with itself. The Falcon unkempt interior matched her dilapidated exterior. The interior corridors were littered with all sorts of mechanical gear. The main hold contained a lounge area with a holographic game table, installed at Chewbacca's request. In addition to the hidden cargo holds under her deck plates, it also had a cargo-jettison feature. The Falcon lacked a bacta tank, and to make up for it, was equipped with a cryogenic hibernation capsule. This could be used to for the transport of live cargo or to keep the critically injured stable until acceptable medical facilities were reached. The ship was frequently required to make a quick escape. Interestingly, the Falcon had a remarkably quick start up time of about three minutes. When more firepower was required, the pilots could call on the ventrally mounted, concealed, anti-personnel repeating blaster cannon near the loading ramp. The cobbled-together nature of the ship presented many problems throughout her smuggling days and during the Rebellion. Systems were barely held together and apparently had many incompatibilities, resulting in numerous malfunctions. C-3PO commented that he wasn't quite sure where the ship learned to communicate. (However, that may be a reference to the ship's "dialect", leaving open the possibility that the ship's computer uses slang and/or vulgar language, thus upsetting C-3PO's sensibilities.) Years after the Battle of Endor, Han Solo and Chewbacca resolved these difficulties. The resolution of those problems may have involved a virtual rebuild of her internal operation systems; this was never discussed in detail. The Falcon's customized Class 0.5 hyperdrive is twice as fast as Imperial warships.This enhanced capability is mostly due to Solo's innovative modifications to "streamline" the ship for hyperspace jumps. A Quadex power core and jury-rigged components ensure a three-standard-minute start-up sequence for the hyperdrive. Armaments In addition to the hidden laser cannon, the Falcon was equipped with a pair of dorsal and ventrally mounted Corellian Engineering Corporation AG-2G quad laser cannons, which drew their power directly from her Quadex power core. They were originally installed by Lando to replace the mandible mounted blasters. When Han took over ownership of the Falcon, he modified the cannons extensively by adding enhanced powercyclers, high-volume gas feeds, and custom laser actuators. This increased the cannons' output to the point where they were able to destroy a TIE Fighter with a single shot. These cannons, though typically manually operated, could be remotely accessed and controlled from the cockpit by Solo. He once found himself in need of this capability during the Blockade of Kashyyyk in 0 ABY. The ship also had a pair of Arakyd ST2 concussion missile launchers mounted between the forward mandibles, which were technically illegal for a civilian to possess; these were used in the Battle of Endor, destroying the Reactor Core of the second Death Star. After becoming the diplomatic courier ship for the Skywalker-Organa-Solo family, the Falcon was refitted with military-grade power generators, propulsion, and weaponry. The quad blaster cannons were replaced by light turbolasers. The turbolaser turrets were destroyed by the Star Destroyer Anakin Solo long-range turbolaser in one shot under a false transponder code Longshot during the Battle of Hapes in 40 ABY. The turbolaser turrets were then eventually replaced with newer light turbolasers. During the events surrounding the reborn Emperor Palpatine, the missile launchers were temporarily replaced by a giant Ganathan lightning gun mounted in place of the portside bow mandible, which was destroyed in a shoot-out with Boba Fett's Slave I. Han didn't particularly like the modification to his ship and was quick to return the Falcon back to normal once the troubles with the reborn Emperor had ended. The secret to her speed The most famous attribute of ''Millennium Falcon was her hyperdrive. The hyperdrive system onboard the Falcon was fully twice the size of the hyperdrive in a standard YT-1300 freighter. This system gave her a hyperdrive class of 0.5, which was twice as fast as most Imperial warships. The secret to her speed was master starship tech "Doc" Vandangante's modifications that "streamlined" the ship in hyperspace by controlling the warp of the space-time continuum around her. Several other ships have tried to match the Falcon speed without these "streamlining" modifications and have blown themselves into space dust. Another key element to the Millennium Falcon speed was its navicomputer, which could locate the quickest route from Point A to Point B while still avoiding obstacles such as star systems and asteroid fields. Aliases Over the years, due to the clandestine nature of its operations, the ''Falcon owners have given it numerous false designations. Han Solo alone had given it over a dozen false names by 8 ABY. Known ones include: * Argos *''Close Shave'Fire Ring Race'' *Sunfighter FranchiseHan Solo at Stars' End'' *Sunlight FranchiseTatooine Ghost *'''''Regina Galas *''Longshot'' *''Sweet Surprise'' *''Shadow Bird'' *''Princess of Blood'' *''Victory Ring'' *''Naboo Duckling'' *''Star Tripper'' *''Star Princess''Abyss Significant crew Under Lando Calrissian *Lando Calrissian (captain) *Vuffi Raa (co-pilot) *Nien Nunb (co-pilot, Battle of Endor) *Airen Cracken (gunner, Battle of Endor) *Blount (crewman, Battle of Endor) *Unidentified Rebel navigator (navigator, Battle of Endor) *Ace Azzameen (Battle of Endor) *Chewbacca (co-pilot) Under Han Solo *Han Solo (captain) *Chewbacca (co-pilot) *Droma (co-pilot) *Leia Organa Solo (co-pilot) *Allana Solo (co-pilot) *Noghri Bodyguards (gunners) *Dordi (gunner) (Barabel) *Zal (gunner) (Barabel) *Wilyem (gunner) (Barabel Jedi) *Jarik Solo (gunner) *R2-D2 (astromech droid) *C-3PO (protocol droid) *Luke Skywalker (co-pilot) Behind the scenes The original model for the Millennium Falcon was changed at the last minute because it too closely resembled the Eagle Transporter ships used in the Space: 1999 television series. The replacement is said to be based on a half-eaten hamburger next to an olive on a toothpick held by George Lucas, which led to staff at ILM referring to the Falcon as "the Porkburger"Famous Spaceships of Fact and Fantasy. Ralph McQuarrie's original design was modified to become the Blockade Runner starship seen at the beginning of Episode IV, and the original design was also used for the diplomatic transport that brings Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi to Naboo at the beginning of Episode I. The cockpit design of the Millennium Falcon is also heavily based on the design used in the famous B-29 Superfortress. Like many science fiction spacecraft, the Falcon interior sets can not actually physically fit within the exterior sets. Subsequent Expanded Universe plans are consequently a compromise attempt at squeezing the interiors in (often with detriment to headroom). These compromise plans often also result in the Falcon having rather small engines for a ship considered notable for its speed. This has led to some inconsistencies in the recording of the length of the vessel in different Star Wars publications, with many different lengths given over time. The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels (2003) states that the Falcon is 26.7 meters long. In August 5 years later, Star Wars Blueprints: The Ultimate Collection gave the length as 35.37 meters while the Millennium Falcon novel, published in October gave the length to be 35 meters long. The StarWars.com Encyclopedia, updated in September 2011, stated a length of 34.75 meters, which is the same as that of stock YT-1300 freighters. The most recent publication to give a length of the ship, the Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual, published in the UK in November 2011 and in the US in February 2012, gives a measurement of 34.37 meters. As no recent sources agree on a measurement, the most recent length given in the Owner's Workshop Manual is used in this article. For A New Hope, the exterior set of the Falcon that was built for the Docking Bay 94 and Death Star scenes consisted only of the starboard half of the ship, presumably due to physical space limitations and/or financial considerations. The omission is evidenced by the absence of the sensor dish in the Docking Bay 94 scene, where it should be clearly visible. This version of the Falcon lacks the forward starboard- and port-side landing pads, which were added for The Empire Strikes Back to better support the weight of the full Falcon exterior set that was constructed for that film. In the position where the forward starboard landing pad would later be added, a weight-bearing support (disguised as a fuel hose) is visible descending from the underside of the Falcon to the ground in both of the A New Hope docking bay scenes. In Tyrant's Test, Chewbacca states that the quad-lasers aboard the Falcon are "large-bore Dennia quads", designed originally as crew-served weapons aboard Dreadnaughts. This would seem to contradict the presence of the Corellian-manufacture AG-2G cannons; alternatively, Dennia might have been the subcontractor who built the AG-2Gs. Han Solo's famous comment, that the vessel "made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs," comes off a little incongruous—a parsec is a measure of distance, not time. George Lucas has stated that this was intentional – the point was that the Falcon's navicomputer could figure out a shorter way to complete the Kessel Run than any other ship. However, in the original novel, Solo uses the word "timeparts" instead of "parsec." In the 4 DVD special edition of the original trilogy, Lucas explains that the remark meant that the Falcon computer was so advanced that it was able to plot a shorter route through hyperspace than any other ship, and thus travel faster. An alternate explanation is that Solo was most likely trying to impress his travelers with plausible-sounding yet meaningless bragging (it should be noted that while Han is talking about this, the camera does cut to Obi-Wan looking rather skeptically at him, and the original script supports this). Some novelizations have retconned the statement as meaning that the ship was so fast Captain Solo was able to hug closer to the black hole cluster known as The Maw without being pulled in, shaving off distance (and thus time). The fact that Han makes this statement is parodied in the non-canon Star Wars spoof Family Guy: Blue Harvest, when Peter, who plays Solo, says that the Falcon made the run in under twelve parsecs, Luke, played by Chris, questions him, saying, "Um, isn't a parsec a unit of distance, not time?". Solo blows him off in response. The design of the Ebon Hawk, developed for Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, was inspired by the Falcon. Both ships also serve as mobile "bases" for the main characters of their respective series. Many fans claim to have seen a duplicate Millennium Falcon in The Empire Strikes Back. During the chase through the asteroid field, in a shot from the Falcon's cockpit, you see the Millennium Falcon flying in the distance. in Revenge of the Sith.]] It was speculated that the Falcon would make an appearance in Revenge of the Sith to further tie the prequel trilogy to the original trilogy, and the ship did indeed make a cameo in the movie. At the beginning of one shot closing in on a docking bay on Coruscant, a YT-1300 freighter is seen flying in to dock. This was confirmed by Lucas that it was the Millennium Falcon itself and not just some other YT-1300 freighter. The Courtship of Princess Leia features the Falcon using weapons not normally attributed to it, such as ion cannons and proton torpedoes in addition to the normal quad laser cannons and concussion missile launchers. Champions of the Force in The Jedi Academy Trilogy also has the Falcon using proton torpedoes against the Death Star prototype near Kessel. While one of the Imperial officers examining the Falcon aboard the Death Star noted that several escape pods had been jettisoned from the ship, it is unclear where such pods are actually located. This is another consequence of the Falcon last-minute redesign: in the original design, the escape pods were clearly visible from the outside. The Millennium Falcon also appears throughout the 2001 video game Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds. It may be destroyed in the Battle of Endor alternate-historical simulation in the Darth Vader campaign. The Falcon was re-imagined in LEGO form for the 2006 video game LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. The game was also included in its 2007 compilation re-release . in the Battle of Sector 001.]] A CG model of the Falcon was inserted in the battle in the film Star Trek: First Contact, engaging the Borg cube with the rest of Starfleet. John Knoll of Industrial Light & Magic, which did the special effects for the film, as well as having just completed work on the Special Edition of A New Hope, inserted the Falcon in the battle, although it is hardly visible. It can be seen as the ''Defiant'' begins its first attack against the cube in the early stages of the battle. According to Joss Whedon, the Millennium Falcon was a primary inspiration for his show Firefly. The ship also inspired the ship Serenity, which played a major role in his show. In "The Dig", a Point and Click Adventure game released by LucasArts in 1995, several light bridge control panels bear "alien designs" carved into them, including some that appear to be Star Wars Easter Eggs. One such panel features simplified line drawings of the Millennium Falcon and a Star Destroyer of unknown classification. In the video game Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, the Millennium Falcon makes a non-canon cameo appearance. When the main character, Galen Marek, finds the 4th out of a series of holocrons on "Imperial Raxus Prime," returning to the main platform on that game level allows the player to view a ship resembling the Falcon. It can also be viewed on the first visit to Raxus Prime in the game, near a hyperdrive core. Although the Millennium Falcon is technically a freighter-class capital ship, various video games, including the Star Wars: Rogue Squadron games, allow the player to play as the Millennium Falcon as if it were a starfighter. In the Star Wars: Where Science Meets Imagination traveling exhibit a reproduction of the Millennium Falcon cockpit is featured within a miniature planetarium. concept art of the Millennium Falcon.]] A YT-1300 freighter, similar to the Millennium Falcon, can be seen for a second on the landing platform of the Space Diner in the Mel Brooks space parody, Spaceballs. In February 2007, LEGO Corporation announced the release of the [http://shop.lego.com/ByTheme/Product.aspx?p=10179&cn=416&d=322 Ultimate Collector's Millennium Falcon], scheduled for October 1 2007. The model is scaled to LEGO Minifigures, it measures 33" long by 22" wide. At 5,195 pieces, it is the second-largest LEGO Set ever produced, and the most expensive. One of the Falcon aliases—"Argos"—is an actual Greek city. The city may or may not have inspired the alias, although the alias could be a play on the name of the Argo, the ship of Jason and the Argonauts fame. The original, life-size model of the Falcon was built in the huge wartime Sunderland bomber hangars, in the former Royal Naval shipyards in Pembroke Dock, a small harbor town on the Milford Haven waterway in Wales in the UK. The completed model was then disassembled into sections, and transported by road to the film studios in England. Hasbro released what is known to fans as the “Big Millennium Falcon” toy on July 26th, 2008. When the original Kenner mold for the toy broke down after 30 years of use, Hasbro brought in the original designer of the toy, Mark Boudreaux, to re-design the iconic ship. The completed product is approximately 30% larger than the Kenner version. http://www.rebelscum.com/story/euro/BMF_The_Official_Press_Release_115770.asp It can hold up to 18 figures. In The Essential Guide to Warfare, the Millennium Falcon power core was stated to be the same as the B-wing starfighter used by the Rebel Alliance. Paul Urquhart elaborated on this claim in part 12 of Jason Fry's Endnotes for the book by stating that they were made by the same manufacturer and thus possessed similar components, but were not identical drives, citing the development of the USS Zumwalt and its use of the same engine as that of the Typhoon fighter jets in the British Air Force as an example.[http://jasonfry.tumblr.com/post/25364458982/eg-to-warfare-endnotes-pt-12 Jason Fry's Endnotes for The Essential Guide to Warfare: Part 12] Appearances *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' * *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''Death Star'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Kessel Run'' *''Fire Ring Race'' *''Shinbone Showdown'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' * *''way of the Wookiee'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II'' *''Once Bitten'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star!'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''Star Wars: Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World!'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search!'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld!'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''X-wing Marks the Spot'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars: Empire 20: A Little Piece of Home, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars: Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Choices of One'' *''The Wookiee Storybook'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Planet of the Dead'' *''The Pandora Effect'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Lando Calrissian: Idiot's Array'' * * *''Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' * *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Vader Adrift'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' game *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 91: Wookiee World'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 93: Catspaw'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Han Solo's Rescue Mission'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Lando's Commandos: On Eagles' Wings'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''The Trouble with Squibs'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Chewbacca and the Life-Debt'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Jedi Search'' * *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The Black Fleet Crisis'' *''Apocalypse Endor'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' * *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0: Refugees, Prologue'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugees, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 5: Refugees, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' * *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Revenants'' *''Or Die Trying'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Riptide'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Apocalypse'' }} Non-canon appearances Millennium Falcon]] *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''The Flight of the Falcon'' *''In the Beginning'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''The Rebel Club'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Ghosts of Hoth'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Free Memory'' * *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Into the Great Unknown'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand!'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' * *''The Epic Continues'' Sources * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett vs. IG-88|link=soteKboba-ig88.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Dash Rendar's Outrider|link=soteKoutrider.asp}} * * *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' * *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' * * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Rogue Squadron: Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * *''Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Hero's Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *'' *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Starship Battles'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' * *''Star Wars PocketModel TCG: 30th Anniversary Collectors Tin promotional leaflet'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *Star Wars Blueprints: The Ultimate Collection *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars: Millennium Falcon: A 3-D Owner's Guide'' * * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * * }} Notes and references }} External links * * * * * * * * *Star Wars TITANIUM LIMITED Die Cast Episode III Millennium Falcon Vehicle - Hasbro Die-Cast toy * * * * *"The Falcon's speculative voyage from Hoth to Bespin" - A Pablo Hidalgo StarWars.com blog entry *The Millennium Falcon: Ship of Riddles (Archive.org copy) * *[http://jasonfry.tumblr.com/post/25364458982/eg-to-warfare-endnotes-pt-12 Jason Fry's Endnotes for The Essential Guide to Warfare: Part 12] Category:Corellian Engineering Corporation products Category:Corellian starships Category:Galactic Alliance starships Category:New Jedi Order starships Category:New Republic starships Category:Rebel Alliance starships Category:Smuggler and fringer starships Category:YT-1300 light freighters